


Grey Neighbourhood [FANART/GIFSET] Near to You

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Beaches, Fanart, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for this fantastic fic by Thealmostrhetoricalquestion. Read it!</p><p>'Beacon is just an endless stretch of grey beach. The sky is grey and the sand is grey and the sea is barely ever blue. It’s the kind of place where hope is bruising and opportunities are few and far between. If you want a life, the real kind with money and friends and a place that feels like a home instead of a trailer park that people avoid, then you have to get out of Beacon. You have to leave if you don’t want to turn into something as grey as your surroundings.</p><p>Stiles knows this. He hopes that Derek does too.</p><p>(Stiles is in love with Derek, who is under the thumb of his Uncle Peter. These are the bits in between, where they lean on each other.)'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Neighbourhood [FANART/GIFSET] Near to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thealmostrhetoricalquestion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thealmostrhetoricalquestion/gifts).



 

 

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Halla at me. I'm up for critiques and commissions.


End file.
